


Lo Que Más

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Meet me here in 5 years if you still..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Que Más

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. And thanks so much <3
> 
> Jorge's trainer is called Marc FYI ;)
> 
> Title is Shakira - it refers to the line "you're what I have loved most in my life"

Jorge: Ok this is going to sound crazy but a few years ago I made a deal with someone to meet me somewhere on Saturday, if…if we both still wanted to

Marc: Ok…

Jorge: Well I still want to but it seems stupid he’d even remember

Marc: Well if you remember it’s not crazy to think he will

Marc: Was it a big thing?

Jorge: Well if we hadn’t been rivals I’d probably have proposed to him

Marc: WHATTTTT!!!

Jorge: I know

Marc: Way to tell me you’re gay, Lorenzo!

Jorge: What?! You knew that ages ago!!!

Marc: I fucking didn’t!! And all those rumours too!

Jorge: Yeah well so is my teammate

Marc: WHATTTTT

Jorge: Are you drunk?

Marc: NO BUT IT’S NOT A CASUAL THING TO FIND OUT

Jorge: Ok who the fuck is this because I told you all this before you took the job

Marc: WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!!!

Jorge: MARC

Marc: YES

Marc: MARQUEZ

Jorge: What?!!

Marc: DO YOU THINK I’M TRAINER MARC

Jorge: Oh my God

Marc: Oh my FUCKING GOD

*

Jorge: Just told Marc Marquez I’m gay

Marc: WHAT?! WHY!!

Jorge: Because his fucking whatsapp picture looks like you cycling from far off

Marc: Oh my fucking God

Jorge: I KNOW

*

Marc: Ok I’m calmer and your secret is safe

Jorge: I’m not very calm

Marc: Yeah I can imagine jajajaja

Jorge: Don’t laugh

Marc: Best way to deal with things!

Jorge: No

Marc: Pff anyway

Marc: I guess it’s another rider? And I don’t think people would forget an affair with you tbh so just turn up. Worst that can happen is that he doesn’t

Jorge: Jesus you’re actually giving me advice

Marc: I am

Jorge: It’s good advice

Marc: It is

*

Jorge: Ok Marquez had a point that I may as well go

_As if I’ve moved on or something. At least logic sounds like a better reason._

Marc: I don’t believe this

Jorge: Don’t have much choice now do I?

Marc: True but FUCK

Jorge: Yes thank you, I KNOW

Marc: You may as well though

Marc: Worst that can happen is that he doesn’t show up

Jorge: Ok fuck it

Marc: Jajaja good luck with that ;)

Jorge: This isn’t a date you know, it’s a big thing

Marc: I know, just trying to lighten the mood

Marc: To be honest I think he’ll show

*  
_How long has it even been? Since that first moment? 10 years? 15?_ The Mallorcan nervously moved his hair back into place, messing with it like he’d just taken his helmet off, and then took a deep breath and nodded at himself. _Do I love you like I did? I don’t even know how this would work. Do I want to find out?_

He took one last look, nodded again, and then headed out.

*

 _You’re not going to show. I bet you don’t even remember._ He checked himself in the rear view mirror again, parked on the street in Castelldefels behind the restaurant, and then took a deep breath. _Do I want you, or do I just want to know if you came? And what if you do, and you still love me, and I can’t do it to him._

_What if seeing you walk in is all it takes to want to pick up the phone and break his heart._

He thought about that for a few minutes, early to the meeting anyway, and then sat back in the seat and closed his eyes, brain rushing through two alternate futures with two alternate people and trying to figure out which one was real, and which one was the reason for his amped up heartrate.

_You changed my life forever. But then so have you. And you have changed like I have, and you know what I mean when I say so many things. But then you? You seem like I wouldn’t have a chance, and yet you treat me like there’s no one else in the world. And you say you love me. And I believe you. And when I tell you I love you, I believe me. Because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me._

Another few minutes of heavy-hanging silence passed over him, before suddenly he felt his breath catch as a Porsche pulled up and parked down the street, there was a pause, and then one lone figure in a suit got out, swaggering ever-so-slightly, like he’d won three MotoGP titles once upon a time.

_You turned up._

*

The penny dropping – or at least the paranoia about the penny dropping – hit him like a brick wall as he watched the ticks on the message resolutely not turn blue. _It’s you. What if it’s you. What if it’s you, and the next time you look at the thread you’re going to do it to leave me for him._

He couldn’t think of many other people in the paddock in the right age range, or of the right sexuality. _But then it turns out I didn’t know a lot until recently._ He took another few deep breaths, suddenly feeling a burst of insanity and throwing the phone at the sofa, before yelling at the ceiling and picking it up again. And then taking in big gulps of relieved air as he saw it pop up.

_Please don’t lie to me. Or if you have to, but please don’t leave me._

_…typing…_

*

By the time he was sat there, the fear about him showing up had changed into fear of him not doing. All the memories had been unlocked and all the emotions had bubbled back up along with them, and now it seemed only a wall of fear in between him and everything he wanted, messing with the napkin and trying to stay calm. _Please baby. Please be that for me again._

*

_I’ll drive up now. Sushi? I’ll be about an hour. Love you x_

Marc: Ok sounds great. And I love you too. A lot. Just so you know. And I can’t wait to see you again xx

_Aww. What’s brought this on?_

Marc: Just having one of those days where it hits me how lucky I am. So drive safely and I’ll see you soon.

*

_I can’t do this._

The thought hit him as he’d started to move his hand towards the seatbelt to undo it.

_I can’t lose you. I can’t hurt you. And I don’t think I can live without you anymore. And him? I’ve lived without him for a while, and I’m still here._

_Happy. With you. And not wanting that to change._

He started the car again, took a deep breath, and then typed out the message in reply to the one he’d not been daring to read past the preview.

_I’ll drive up now. Sushi? I’ll be about an hour. Love you x_

*

Jorge waited 20 minutes, until he realized, properly, that he wasn’t going to show. And it hurt – enough to make him have to grit his teeth a lot to hold it in – and it made him decline the waiter when asked to order, get up from the chair and down the rest of the whiskey in one as he started to head out. Instead of back to the car, he turned right off onto the beach, knowing it was dark enough to not be recognized and needing some time alone to try and process it.

_I really thought you’d show up. Because I really thought you still felt like I do._

He sat there for a while, shoes next to him and bare feet in the sand, and choked it down as best he could before deciding against sensibility that knowing was better. And embarrassment was not a reason to throw away a chance, even if it was tiny.

Jorge: Hey. So today was the day and you didn’t show. I almost didn’t remember and I don’t know if you did. But anyway…please be careful. Please keep racing and being who you are. Please make me remember every day what’s important and what’s not. And I guess now I move on. I don’t know what made me go today, now, and think you would show up. You are the thing I’ve loved most in my life. And I really, really hope you’re happy, because you deserve it more than anyone I’ve ever met. X

*

He saw the name flash up, saw Marc see it flash up and pretend not to, and then moved slightly to put the phone on the coffee table and snuggled down into the younger rider, hands pulling him in and trying to process the conflicting desperation to tell him and need to tell no one.

“Dani.”

“Hmm?” The older rider tried to hide the paranoia, before moving further down the sofa.

“You ok? You seem different today.”

“Hmm. Just was a strange day.”

“Yeah me too.” Marc pulled away enough to get eye contact, hand stroking through the older man’s hair before cupping his face, and then pressed their lips together, everything suddenly somehow zoomed in. _Maybe I was right. But you’re here. And he’s not._ “Do I make you happy?” The words somehow were almost silent although he wasn’t whispering, nod in response almost enough until the older man leant his forehead on Marc’s and took a breath.

“People say I’m unlucky but then people don’t get to see who I have in my life.”

 _Awww._ “But-“

“No but. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

He let those words hit his own ears, wondering how they’d sound and feel, and then grabbed Marc into another kiss as he started to smile.

_Wouldn’t and didn’t._

*

Dani: I remembered. I parked on the street. And I watched you go in. And I went there to go in, too. But I have someone, now. And I love him. Not more than I loved you, but that would be impossible. You were the same for me. And I wish you all of those things in return, and I hope you find someone. I don’t know if it would have worked, but it’s not because I don’t care about you, or because I didn’t mean it when I told you how I felt about you. I’ll never stop caring. But I love him. Like I say – how I felt about you. But in the present tense. I’m sorry, and I hope you’re ok. You’ll always be something a lot more than a friend. x

Jorge: Thank you for replying

Dani: Of course I’m going to reply

Jorge: You’ve made everything a bit better with that. Being forgotten almost seemed like the worst thing.

Dani: You’ll never be forgotten, trust me. Like I said, I loved you more than I thought I could.

Jorge: Same. And you’re a lucky man. 

Dani: I know. How do you?

Jorge: You look at him like you used to look at me. x


End file.
